El Perfume
by Cominic1991
Summary: Ese bello aroma, solo puede ser de un Angel.


_¡Hola! Bueno, he estado escribiendo un nuevo fanfic de South Park y avanzando al de Naruto. Pero hace unas horas que ví la pelicula de un libro que he estado ahorrando para comprarlo, así que me llegó la inspiración y he decidido adaptarla a South Park. Disfrutenlo._

 _ **Advertencia:** Este fanfic puede congener escenas un tanto... subidas de tono y errores de ortografía. Además, puede tener **cambios** drasticos en relación con el libro o la pelicula. Que quede claro que solo he visto la pelicula y leido el principio del libro [Soy pobre y tengo que emcargar el libro con anterioridad_

AU donde si es bien visto la homosexualidad.

 ** _Siglo XVII, South Park_** ** _Francia._**

Era una noche fría y aquella monja corria aun adormilada hacia la puerta. Hace unos momentos unos golpes en la puerta habian despertado a aquella mujer de los brazos de morfeo.

- _Ya voy, Ya voy_ \- hablaba cansada. Al abrir la puerta se encontro con un señor el cual tenia a un bebe en los brazos.

"Han muerto sus padres" fue lo que dijo aquel extraño hombre antes de depositar al bebe en los brazos de la monja e irse de allí.

La monja parpadeo y miro al bebe fijamente. El bebe no era feo, tenia una piel aperlada y unos cabellos rubio algo oscuro y, como se dio cuenta tiempo después, unos hermosos ojos azul tan profundo como el mar.

Pero aun con la belleza singular de aquel bebe, la monja noto algo extraño con él. Como monja ella ha recibido cientos de niños y bebes a su cuidado, y cada uno tenia un _olor_ distintivo. En cambio este bebe parecia no tener aroma.

Sin más que hacer entro de vuelta a aquel santuario donde seria el hogar de aquel niño, al menos hasta tener edad de cuidarse solo.

-¡Gah-

Un chico llamado Kenny caminaba silencioso por la vereda con destino hacia un establo. El mismo bebe que recibió aquella moja hace años ahora era un joven de 19 años. Apenas y cumplio los 12 y ya habia sido _adoptado_ [o vendido como él decia] por una familia donde creaban perfumes.

Él tenia muchos trabajos por hacer, pero la familia que le acogia habia salido, y no desperdiciaria una tarde libre solo para hacer trabajos.

Caminando por las casí vacias calles pudo distinguir un aroma.

Desde que él era muy joven, noto que su sentido del olfato estaba muy desarrollado, llegando a notar el aroma de las personas como si fuera un animal.

Normalmente los aromas que distinguia varian del tipo de persona. Algunos hombres tenian un olor más fuerte y masculino, algunas feminas tenian el olor más bajo y dulce. Habia casos donde un hombre tenia un olor dulce, como el de una mujer o una mujer con un olor demasiado masculino.

Pero ese aroma, era demasiado dulce como para ser de una simple mujer.

Guiandose por su olfato siguio aquel aroma, y mientras más se acercaba más fuerte se hacia ese aroma.

Escondido entre las sombras llegó hasta la mación Bloflovsky. Habia escuchado que una familia compuesta por el padre, hijo e hijo adoptivo se mudarian a aquel lugar. Sí les fuese sinceros, Kenny no esperaba que él portado de aquel dulce aroma fuese un hombre, pero bastaba verlo. Era hermoso.

Un chico delgado de apariencia femenina, cabello ondulado rojizo y ojos verdes bajaba de aquel coche, siendo ayudado por otro joven rubio de ojos azules.

Kenny nunca sintio olor más dulce. Ese olor era tan glorioso que casí sale de su escondite.

 _Casí_

-Kyle- un joven pelinegro de la misma edad que Kenny y de ojos azules como zafiros le hablo. _Kyle_ fijo su vista en él, y Kenny pudo notar que este al verlo, se le formo un ligero sonrojo.

-Stan, no esperaba verte- habló Kyle sonriendo y abrazandolo.

-¿Como que no me esperabas? Eres mi mejor amigo, siempre estare para tí- habló el tal Stan mientras tomaba delicadamenre la mano de Kyle. Como Kenny pudo suponer, "Stan" parecia tener sentimientos hacia Kyle.

-Ho, Stan. Que sorpresa verte- habló un señor mayor de cabellos castaños junto a un chico de no más de 9 años al lado de él.

-Señor Broflovsky- saludo Stan- Hola Ike-

-Hola Stan- habló el niño - ¿No estabas en el concejo?

-Sí, pero por ahora no ocupan de mis servicios- habló él chico- Así que decidí darle la bienvenida a Kyle a South Park-

-Que bueno que nos visites- habló feliz él hombre castaño- Es muy raro verte sin tu uniforme de general.

Al parecer Kenny acertó sobre Stan. Stan Marsh era hijo de una familia muy prestigiosa y actual general del ejercito de South Park.

La familia Broflovsky, el joven sirviente y el joven Marsh entraron a la mansión hablando jovialmente.

Kenny se quedo en su escondite unos segundos más antes de marcharse de allí. Ya habia visto el portador de aquel aroma, ¿Que haria él allí?

-¡Gah!-

A la mente de Kenny no llegan más recuerdos de esa noche. Despues de el encuentro con aquel _angel_. Así que no sabe con exactitud como fue que terminó con el cuerpo sin vida de una joven escondido en uno de los grandes filtros para él perfume que habia en el establo.

Kenny solo recuerda como una joven insistia en tener sexo con él, debido a la belleza de Kenny. Pero este increiblemente se negó, no queria profanar su olfato despues de haber olido el aroma de un angel.

Lamentablemente la mujer lo siguio por las escaleras insistiendo sus servicios, causando que Kenny la empujara y esta se golpeara con los escalones de piedra de la calle, muriendo al instante.

Y así, supone Kenny, fue como terminó con un cadaver.

Suelta un suspiro de cansancio, ¿Ahora que haria para deshacerse del cuerpo de la pobre chica?

Pero al inhalar el aire descubrio un aroma hipnotizante. No tan bello y dulce como el de aquel joven pelirrojo, pero sí hermoso.

En ese momento, Kenny puede decir que tuvo una gran idea que solo podia ser ideada por el mismo diablo.

 _Si bien no tengo mi propio "perfume" bien puedo crearme uno. Mi propio aroma. Uno tan irresistible y dulce como para obedecer al portador._

Desde esa noche, Kenny seleccionaba y cazaba a sus victimas con un aroma lo suficientemente dulce como oara ser irresistible.

Las primeras pruebas de perfumenes fueron experimentos, ya que cometia errores y nesecitaba la formula perfecta. Una bella mujer tenia un olor desagradable junto con un joven castaño, él cual lo tenia agrio.

Pero aun así, logró descubrir la formula o las caracteristicas que nesecitaba su perfume para ser perfecto.

 _"No se tiene que ser mujer o hombre, no hau género definido. De las dos maneras dara el mismo resultado. Deben poseer una belleza unica. **Tienen que ser virgenes**_ de **no** ser así tendran un olor muy común o desagradable."

-¡Gah!-

Habia asesinado ya a varias personas, de las cuales muy pocas conocia o aun recuerda.

Por ejemplo, recuerda que asesino a una pareja homosexual interracial [Lo cual era muy mal visto en aquellos días]. Aun recuerda como aquel joven de color defendio al chico castaño hasta la muerte.

" _¡Huye, Clyde!"_

 _"¡TOK.."!_

Bueno, después de pasar meses así y sin llamar la atención esperaba que todo siguiera así pero cometió un grave error.

Asesinar a los jovenes Tweek Tweak y Pip Pirrup. Esposos de el sargento Craig Tucker y el general mayor Damien Thorn.

Ahora asesinar era todo un lio.

Su mente estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto una pared cerca y choco con ella.

-Mierda..- murmuro tocado su herida.

-¿Esta bien señor?- un dulce voz lo devolvio al mundo. El mismo joven que acompañaba al bello angel pelirrojo.

-Sí, gracias- hablo algo cohibido. No era muy común para él que alguien se preocupara por su bienestar. Tampoco era común que hablaran con él a menos que sea para pedir de sus _"servicios"_.

Vio de reojo como las personas no lo notaban, tambien noto a su angel comprando fruta con Marsh. Desvio la mirada asta el chico que lo ayudo.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que- le sonrió- Me llamo Leopold, pero puedes llamarme Butters-

-Soy Kenny- le devolvio la sonrisa- Si me disculpas, me tengo que ir-

-Claro, fue un gusto conocerte-

-¡Gah!-

Ya tenia lista su escencia. Pero faltaba algo. Y ocupaba un aroma lo suficientemente fuerte como para ya no salir a matar por un buen tiempo.

Y así es como llegamos a esto. Kenny entrando a la manción escondida de los Broflovsky. Después de los asesinatos, el señor Broflovsky escondio a sus hijos en la mansión escondida, vigilados por Stan Marsh.

Usando la escencia sin terminar del perfume, entro a la mancion y asesino a casí toda la serbidumbre y guardias del lugar, llegó hasta la habitación del angel. Apuñalo a sangre fria a Stan y justo cuando estaba apunto de golpear y asesinar al Angel se quedo quieto. A esa distancia cerca del Angel noto que no tenia ese hermoso aroma. El aroma era dulce, pero no era el mismo y no era puro. Notó que Stan, el cual se desangraba lentamente tenia adherido a su cuerpo la ligera fragancia de Kyle.

Stan habia tomado la virgindad de Kyle

Por unos instantes llegó una ira a su ser, pero este se volvio a confusión cuando notó que aquel dulce aroma seguia sintiendose en el aire.

Kyle no era el que tenia ese aroma, y tampoco Marsh. Debio haber sido alguien de la servidumbre que pasara mucho tiempo con ambos.

Usando su olfato, siguió el aroma asta una puertilla y al abrirla se quedo allí mismo. Un chico rubio descansaba con solo una camisa de manga larga demasiado grande para él y un pantalón cafe.

Era el mismo chico que se preocupo por él hace días.

La fragancia del perfume despertó al joven y este miro a Kenny. Sus ojitos inocentes tomaron una tonalidad mas oscura. Se levantó y acerco a Kenny, levanto su mano y le dedico caricias en su rostro. Kenny sintió paz. Con sus brazos rodeo el cuepo del más bajo y le dedico un abrazo. Un abrazo que calmo el pesar de Kenny.

Se separo lentamente de él y lo beso.

El contrario se dejo hacer y Kenny lo puso contra la cama.

Esa noche, Kenny se apodero de la virginidad del verdadero Angel... Y también de su aroma.

-¡Gah!-

Estando en la cima de ese ecenario, admirando la gran orgia que de estaba llevando a cabo enfrente de él, noto que su perfume era lo unico que querian de él. Nadie le dedicaba cariciad al portador de aquel aroma, si no a la persona que estuviera lo suficiente mente cerca como para detener su apetito sexual.

No sentia el cariño que sintió cuando estaba con Butters.

Asi, mirando desde donde estaba como Kyle y Stan [el cual de milagro se salvo] lo miraban con miedo e Ira. Ellos eran inmunes al perfume.

Kenny se marcho del pueblo y llegando a un barrio pobre de Francia, donde descubrio que allí nacio, y le puso fin a su vida. Derramo el perfume por su cuerpo y la gente desgarro pieza por pieza su cuerpo.

"Quiza en otra vida.. vuelva a ver a aquel angel"

\--

-Esa es una historia aburrida, señor Garrison- habla un joven de rasgos asiaticos al lado de una pelirroja.

-Guarde silencio, Señor Stoley- hablo fastidiado el señor Garrison- Es una de las obras literarias mas hermosas que encontrara..-

-Pues trata de sexo- responde el recien incorporado a la sociedad Trent Boyett al lado de su novia.

-Me parece muy extraño que la gente acepte a una pareja gay y no a un jovrn de color- responde Black al lado de su novio, el cual soltó una risa.

-A mi me parecio raro que cada personaje tiene que ver con ciertos alumnos- Dijo David mirando a los Teams y al Anticristo. Estos lo miraron de mal forma.

-Me pregunto..- hablo Wendy- ¿Quienes eran la pareja principal?- todos guardaron silencio. A decir verdad, prestaron más atención a la relación de Kyle y Stan en el libro que no se tomaron la molestia de recordar al personaje principal y al joven que le enamoro.

\- Sabia que debia de leerles el libro de la alargada sombra del amor..- hablo Garrison.

Al final de aquel salon, Kenny al lado de Butters, se mantenia pensativo con respecto a la lectura.

-M-me gustó la historia- habló Butters mirandolo.

-¿Notaste que somos la pareja principal?-

-S-sí..- murmuro Butters sonrojado pero luego frunció el ceño- Estabas flechado con Kyle- hizo un puchero

Kenny estaba utilizando toda la fuerza del mundo para no abrazar a Butters. Se miraba tierno celoso.

-Pero siempre seras mi angel- le susurro en el oido.

Sono el timbre de salida y todos se marcharon del salón, incluyendo a Garrison, dejando solos a los chicos.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa a "jugar", Butters?-

-¿Acaso quiere apoderarse de mi _perfume_ , señor McCormick?-

Kenny solto una risa y se acerco al más bajo.

-Quiero hacer algo más que eso-

Fin :3

Espero y les gustara :v


End file.
